Troubles In The Mind
by KinataKeyblade15
Summary: Roxas has always been compared, Ven has always felt guilty of Roxas, Sora doesn't get Vanitas and wants to help, Vanitas is just sick of Sora. What would happen if they clashed all four together? Please Read and Review! This is KinataKeyblade's Comeback!


**FFFIIINNAAAAALLLYYY! I'm finally touhcing the computer... *sniff* anyway, HEya everyone! It's me , the perviously xxKinataKeybladexx! _ i actually made another one but..eh... forgot the password... er..**

**MOVING ON. I just want you guys to know i'm pretty lazy about giving chapters...so ..don't go a mob over me kay kay?**

* * *

"Roxas! Are you playing video games?!" Yelled a man in a very big villa located in Twillight Town, the man was looking down with a glare at the little 5 year old boy with blond dirty hair and pale skin.

The little blond was trembling, "Y-Yes..i...i.." He couldn't get his words out from his mouth, his father groaned in frustation, rubbing his forehead angrily.

"Oh Roxas... You got 67 on your math test.. Look at Ven , he got 90! Why can't be more like your brother?" He said frowning looking at his son's results.

The boy could only look down at the ground while his father went out of the room, he clutches his paper test very hard while trembling.

A little girl with blond hair went to his side and then holds his left arm. She looks at him worried, "Nee-chan..." Her voice was soft and comforting, the boy held her arm tight.

"..Why do they always compare me.."

* * *

**Troubles In The Mind  
**

_by : KinataKeyblade15_

**Chapter 1 : Stop Comparing Me!**

* * *

"What's the matter Rox? i now your already an emo person, but today your even emo-er than usual." Said a redhead eating his favorite ice cream looking at a very very very gloomy blond.

the now 13 year old boy with blond dirty hair groaned in frustration, "Ugh..it's my dad..He always compares me to Ven. I just hate it! Ven is Ven! I'm ME! They can't expect me to be a perfect sanctuary like him!" He yelled angrily before munching his ice cream.

"Pfft- Sanctuary?" Axel tried to hold his laughter, "But then, i guess it is true. Ven has ALWAYS been the top and top and top.. He was ranked 1st in your class for all i know." He said remembering everything that happened in the past 10 years.

Axel then remembered, "Oh! But your the 1st in Athletics aren't you? You even beaten Aqua in swimming session." He said finishing is ice cream.

"My dad said athletic isn't the main thing. Math is more important, Physics and Biology are more important that just running he said." Roxas said grumbling looking at his sea-salt ice cream that's starting to melt.

Axel winced hearing those words, "Man..your dad sure is a tight person.." He muttered before noticing. "Oh, we reached your destination, matey!" He said grinning while pointing at a very high building.

Roxas looked at up but wasn't soo pleasant to see it, "School..the most miserable place in the world." He muttered and sigh before finishing his ice cream.

In the gate they spotted a black haired girl who was folding her arms while her foot was stomping in pace.

"Roxas! Axel! Hurry up! Your gonna make me late!" She said with her hands on her hips, pouting looking how slow Roxas's pace was..and she really meant it. It was slower than a turtle!

The blond only rolled his eyes, "Your the one that want's to wait me, bear it." He retarded with a poker face, Xion's eye twitched.

"HEY!" She got angry and pinched Roxas in the ear, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow OWWW!" Roxas cried as his poor ear was pinched into a tomato.

Axel could just laugh at the sight while looking at them before smiling, "Those two could never grow up..." He whispered to himself.

* * *

In class 2 -A, Roxas went inside his class yawning while ignoring the stares at him. He sat right next the window in the back before resting his head in his palm looking at the sky in the window.

"Hey look.. it's the emo.."

"It must be sad for Ven to have such a brother like him, right?"

"What a joke, his face resembling Ven...copy cat."

Roxas just looked at the gossiping teens before sticking his tounge out with a note on his hand saying

_ "Lameos, didn't have any_ _gossip juice so you took me? How pitiful are you idiots? Get a life already."_

The gossipers froze before giving him a hestitation glaring eye before going out of the class, Roxas yawned before resting his head on his desk.

It wasn't too long before another blond came into the room, the blond slammed his hand on Roxas's desk. "Morning Roxas!" Said the person in a happy tone.

Roxas groaned already recognizing who it was, "Go. Away." He said not even turning his head which gave the other blond a pout.

"Aw come on Rox! Why do you always have to be so mean..?" Said the person again with a sad tone, Roxas fought the urge to roll eyes.

He turned around to see a replica of himself, no wait. make it an opposite replica of himself.. On his eyes was a very happy and cheery blond.

"L.I.C." Roxas said with a flat tone, which meant.. _"LIKE I CARE."_ Ventus huffed before sitting beside him. Roxas groaned before sitting properly.

He rested his head on his palm while looking at his twin brother, "Why do you always sit with me? Sit with Aqua. Anyone else like i care, but DON'T SIT WITH ME." He said in a firm yet dead way.

Ventus made a sad face, "Your my brother...why do you always avoid me Roxy?" He muttered sadly while looking down at his table.

_"Maybe because you ruined me Ven..."_ Roxas thought but then again, he knew Ven never really meant it. He knew Ven was just overprotective..still he hated it.

Roxas sighed as he see's Ven sad face and

Guilt controlled him.

he patted Ven's head while still with a poker face. "Sorry... i was just being childish.." He said before noticing..

Ven's face light up like the sun.

"YAY!" The happy blond said before he hug crushed Roxas, "Ve...i...can't..breat..." Roxas muttered as his face started turning blue

Ven blinked before quickly letting Roxas go. "Ahaha..Sorry.." He said grinning, happy that his brother forgive him which he doesn't not know why.

But in any case, Roxas was like Ven's model so anything about Roxas was always his top priority.

Roxas sighed as class started.

* * *

"Moving on.." Yelled the biology teacher, Marluxia. He was teaching the class about blood and how blood crawls into every part of the human body.

Roxas was writting on his biology textbook, Ven looked a little from the teacher and whispered.

"Rox! Make a chibi version of me, you and Namine?PLEASE?" He said with big puppy eyes.

Roxas could only sigh before opening his textbook and started to draw, Ven could just see it amazement.

It was a cute and chubby version of Namine, Roxas and Ven himself. Namine looked like innocent, Roxas looked poker face but in a very cute way. Ven looked innocent just like Namine.

Ven whispered to him, "I never knew you were interested in drawing Rox." He grinned looking at Roxas.

"I did. But Namine is better. She's the Ace in Drawing and Painting Class remember?" Roxas said continuing to draw, Ven nodded smilling.

Marluxia noticed some whispers in the back class, "ROXAS!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He said angrily, Ven and Roxas jolted before looking at him.

"Oh no.." Ven whispered before taking a large guilt as Marluxia snatched Roxas's textbook.

Marluxia glared at Roxas, "Drawing in class Roxas? Go to the office, i'll call your father after this." He said looking Roxas with a disgusted face.

Roxas didn't flinch from his poker face and stood up before going out fo class.

The teacher sigh while frowning, "That boy is such a pain.." He muttered as the whole class laughed.

Ven could only look at his table while gripping on his pencil very hard.

"This is all my fault.."

* * *

"I'm sorry sir, but Roxas is really becoming ignorant lately." said the principle, Ansem sighing.

Roxas was in the principle room, beside him was his father who had the same poker face he has.

"I believe Roxas is taking it from his sister, Namine Heartlock." He continued, Roxas eyes widened and his mind was screaming.

_"Leave Namine out of this! THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"_

The older man only nodded, " i see..very well, i will talk to her in home after this." He said before Ansem nodded. Roxas looked at him.

_"No..NO! Don't dad..Please..Don't.." _He pleaded to him in thought.

"I'm sorry sir..I do wish that Roxas could se through Ven and learn from him.." Ansem continued frowning at Roxas who glared at him.

Roxas then grasp his hand together, trembling. praying for Namine so she wouldn't be in trouble.

* * *

In Kegainema residence at 23:08, Roxas and Namine were on the floor on their knees looking down as their father were barking rapidly at them.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" His father yelled, Namine was trembling hard with tears flowing from her eyes, and then she looked at Roxas.

Roxas was bruised badly, he was punched several times on the cheek and stomach, and his head side was bleeding, he still had his poker face.

But she saw something in his eyes, it was so sad..so empty..as if..

As if he gave up on everything.

"AND YOU NAMINE!" He angered as Namine flinched and looked up at him, "I've been informed you have been drawing in class too!"

Namine could only nod in hesitation while crying.

Their father sighed before sitting on the couch, "Just go sleep.. I don't know what to say to you both anymore." He muttered rubbing his forehead.

Roxas stood up before helping Namine got up, he knew she couldn't walk so he carried her in a piggyback style before going upstairs.

it was silence while Roxas walk each step, before Roxas said.

"I'm sorry." He said as Namine blinked, "I made you in trouble...All you've done was just teach me drawing once a month.." He continued.

Namine shook her head, "No...It's not your fault..." She muttered as her grip on Roxas's shirt deepened, she hated herself.

She hated herself so bad.

As Roxas reached her room, he went inside before letting Namine go on her bed and tucking her in her blanket.

"Goodnight.." Namine said as she looked up to her brother, Roxas nodded before leaving her room.

"..." Namine cried herself to sleep.

In front of her room, was Roxas. he heard her crying and sob.

He heard her cursing herself, which made him curse himself as well.

Roxas went to his room, finding Ven sleeping in his bed, Roxas sighed before flopping in his bed.

He looked at the ceiling with a blank expression before muttering.

"..Stop this madness."

* * *

**Aaand there's the end of today's chapter~ Poor Roxy... I'm taking this fic based on real stories. so i know some of you know how Roxy feels. :3 (I know how he feels too..)  
**

**And now..QUIZ TIMEE!**

** In the next chapter i'm going to introduce a person who was also problems. Who is it? **

**A. Sora**

**B. Vanitas**

**C. Ventus**

**D. Terra**

**Winner will have prize~**

**Bye bye!~, REVIEWWW PLEASSEEEEE**


End file.
